


Punishment

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Smut where Slade punishes Lex.





	Punishment

“If you keep yelling at me, I’m going to have to punish you,” Slade told Lex, grabbing his waist hard and pulling him close.

Lex let out a little breath of excitement, but then got it together. “You think just because you’re hot I’ll let you get out of anything? Because of your incompetence, Batman is still alive and I was almost thrown back in prison.”

“Shut up,” Slade said. 

Lex stared at him, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe his audacity. “Are you not hearing me? I could have you thrown out of the League or even put on our enemies list.”

“Get on your knees,” Slade said.

Lex was at a loss for words. Slade didn’t seem at all worried about his threats.

Slade put a hand under his chin. “If you get on your knees now, I might go easy on you.”

Lex knew he should find Slade’s complete insubordination unacceptable, but it was also incredibly hot. He started to lower to his knees. When he was almost on the floor, he remembered how much was at stake if he allowed someone to just boss him around like this. He started to stand up again. 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he said. But, after the embarrassment of almost kneeling, he was blushing and his voice came out with a tremble.

Slade gently petted Lex’s head. “It’s okay, sweetie,” he said. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Just get on your knees. It feels a lot better than trying to fight with me, doesn’t it?”

Lex dropped to his knees.

“Good boy,” Slade said. He took his dick out and waited. When Lex didn’t do anything, he put a hand on the back of his head. “You’re worried about showing weakness, aren’t you?”

Lex nodded.

“Poor baby,” Slade cooed. “It’s going to be our little secret that you’re my bitch, okay? It’s to my advantage for everyone else to respect you and follow your orders. I’m not going to ruin that.”

Lex felt a little better, although it still wasn’t ideal that Slade was referring to him as his bitch. He started sucking on his dick. 

“Good boy,” Slade said encouragingly. After a minute, he said, “Bend over your desk.”

Lex rested his hands on his desk and stuck his ass up. Slade pulled his pants and underwear and slapped his ass hard. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lex said.

Slade spanked him again. “What do you like about it?”

“I don’t know,” Lex murmured.

Slade spanked him again, this time hard enough to leave a little red handprint on his ass. “Don’t lie to me. What do you like about it?”

“I like, um… I guess I like you being in charge,” Lex said.

Slade smiled as he reached around to stroke Lex’s dick. “You like when I’m in charge and you’re the little bitch?”

“Yes,” Lex said.

“Say it.”

Lex looked back over his shoulder and said, “Look, I’m sorry I yelled at you and called you incompetent. What happened today wasn’t your fault. Alright?”

“I appreciate that,” Slade said. “I still want to hear you say it.”

“I’m your bitch, Slade,” Lex said. 

Slade grinned and grabbed a bottle of lubricant from Lex’s desk drawer. “You’re adorable,” he told him.

Lex smiled shyly at him. 

Slade quickly undressed, then got behind Lex and lubed up his dick. He pushed into him roughly. “Isn’t this nice?” He rocked back and forth inside Lex. “You don’t have to scramble to feel like you’re in charge all of the time. You can just submit.”

“Yeah. It’s better,” Lex said breathily. 

Slade grinned and kissed up and down Lex’s neck as he fucked him. He pushed deep into him as he came. 

Slade slowly pulled out, then slapped Lex’s ass hard. “You make a really good bitch,” he told him. 

He pulled his underwear on, then sat down in Lex’s chair. He patted his lap. 

Lex walked over and sat down in Slade’s lap. He put Slade’s hand on his hard-on.

Slade laughed and moved his hand. “No, baby,” he said. “Not right now. I’m still mad at you.”

Lex glared at him. “How could you possibly still be mad at me? I just let you completely degrade me.”

“And you enjoyed it,” Slade pointed out. “You loved that more than any other time we’ve been together, didn’t you?”

Lex shrugged and looked away. 

“Next time I won’t be so generous when I’m angry at you,” Slade told him. “I’ll punish you for real. But, since this was your first time pissing me off, you get off easy.” He smirked as he looked down at Lex’s hard-on. “I mean, I wouldn’t exactly say that you ‘get off’, but…”

Lex whined. “When can I?”

Slade smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Whenever I say. Understood?”

Lex groaned and nuzzled up to Slade. “Yeah. Understood.”


End file.
